Elsword: New Random Story!
by Pokeydapuppy
Summary: So, what if El-gang met differently? This is my story. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So what if Elsword didn't have the El-Gang? Yea.. I know, I know it's a bad idea to make another story without finishing the other one, but I want to make this, it's a good idea to me and I want to write it than to forget about it. Let's start!**

 **Elsword's POV**

I sit back and relax on a sofa. I turn on the TV to the El-News. Once again, it is talking about my great sis Elesis fighting evil. Not that I really mind.. I sigh and turn the TV off. _Knock. Knock_. Hmm? Did sis order something.. Or is it more of her fan mail. I get up and open the door. An elf with green hair stands in front of me. "Elesis ain't here," I was about to close the door before she called me. "I know that, but Elesis wants me to take care of you." I twitch. "I can take care of myself," I grumble.

I try to close the door again, but she holds it open. "See you haven't got ready yet. Every warrior should wash up every morning, first thing to do," she says cheerfully. "I don't need a mom. And if you really think so, I _will_ go warrior on you."I reach for my sword beside the wall, kept there in case of bandits. She storms into my house anyway. "Get out!" She glares at me and starts to sweep the floor. I sigh and go to my room. I slam the door shut and text my best friend, Aisha. My only friend.

"Hey Aisha, what are you doing? A strange elf just came into my house."

"Aha! Really? That's funny.. So what are you up to, I'm playing on my phone."

The instant reply almost scared me.

"I'm hanging in my room, wanna hang out? I have nothing else to do."

"Sure! Meet me at the park.. In 3 minutes!"

"Hey, I can't do that, I can't teleport like you can!"

"Hehe, find your way! I'm not taking late guys. (XP) (:3)"

"Cya there!"

I get up and quickly change into my usual clothes. I wash my face and brush my hair. I smile in the mirror and jump out, in front of the elf. I jump back surprised. "Ahh, see you took my advice!" she smiles kindly at me. "Uh yea.." I try to get past her. She blocks my way. "I've been waiting out here for you." "I need to go," I push her and run down. "Oh wait," I go back up and grab my phone. The elf just watches me. I run back down. I grab my sword and head out. "I hope you know how to fight, protect the house for me would ya!" I run outside. She does not stop me.

Aisha is on a swing. "Your exactly 4 minutes, 26 seconds, oh wait 29 seconds late," she huff at me. "I told you I have that creepy elf in my house!" She nods, "Uh huh.. So you were late because of that?" "Duh." I sit down on the swing beside her. "So.. Now that we're here, do you have anything to talk about," she swings slowly. I shrug and swing fast. "So...-" My voice is cut off by my phone. "GAH!" I fall off, face-flat into the mulch. Aisha gasps and starts to laugh. "H-hello?" I pick up my phone.

"Oh Elsword there you are, you can turn off the call now, I just needed to track you down," I cringed. "Umm how did you get my phone number?" "Found it on the refrigerator, sure glad Elesis tells me where things are!" I end the call. "Run! Ahh! She's gonna get me," I yell grabbing Aisha and running for my life. But something pulled me back. "A-i-sha?" But she is in front of me.. Not behind me. She looks like she seen a ghost. I took a big gulp. "Elsword.. Where do you think your going?" I turn around to see the elf, much scarier than ever. Her clouded dark face scared me.

"Oh is this your friend? I heard you didn't have any." I sighed. "Hello I'm Rena," all of a sudden she seemed cheerful, shaking the now freaked out Aisha's hand. I roll my eyes. "And you didn't greet me?" I mutter. "Excuse me?" she turns around to give me a demon look. "N-n-nothing.." I look away. "Why don't you come with us to dinner," she invites Aisha. "Oh really? Thank you!" She already seems to be good friends with Rena... "But I hadn't even clean the house yet..."

 **So... That's it for this chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed, I'll continue the books, so don't worry!**


	2. Yas 2 chapters in row!

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'll try to upload more often. Enjoy!**

 **Aisha's POV**

I enter Elsword's house. "Wow!" me and Elsword dazzles in his house. Wait. His house. Why is he so surprised? "She has those dare-devil speed though," Elsword smiles in awe. Rena rubs her head. "No need to be shocked. Heh heh." "Well, It's not dinner time yet.. Let's go shopping!" "But I don't enter the open world.." Elsword replies. "Huh? You were at the park. In the open?" "Was anyone there.. No. Aisha is smart enough to invite me places here no one is at." He pouts. Rena gives me a quick glare. "Then where do you get your food," she tries to push him out.

"I just give Aisha money and she gets them." "AND where do you get the money?" "I get it from helping the environment. Eh, jobs." "HOW." Rena is screeching. He trots up-stairs. I thought he had went up there to slam the door shut and react madly. I could tell Rena was about to react to his actions but she waited. I was surprised to see what came down.

A person in a _black_ gas mask and a _black_ hat with a _black_ cloak came down. "Umm where's Elsword," I look over the person's shoulder. "And no one finds this weird?" "Oh wait is it morning?" The person goes back up and comes down a few minutes later with a _camo_ gas mask and a _camo_ hat with a _camo_ cloak. We stare astonished. "How..." We had no words. "Okie! We can go now!" Elsword walks towards the door. Rena grabbed his hat. "Ahh..." She pulls off the mask and hat. "Umm.. Elsword.." I swallow my laughter. "You are _NOT_ going out like that," she growls. "I need it!" He yells. "Umm Elsword I got a solution," I laugh. I teleported his cloak off and replaced it with a red one, along with an attached hoody. He put it over his head and left. Leaving me and the fuming elf alone.

"Why did you do that?" Rena blinked, not leaving her gaze from the door Elsword had used to leave. He has also safely hid his sword in it. "Sorry?" She shook her head and smiled at me. "One step out into the open for him. I'm glad he has a friend like you." For a second I thought she was Elesis. "Thank you?" I followed her out the door. I see him waver and slide through the crowd, a red snake that can go through anything. I don't say anything at first, but when we lost him from our sight we couldn't help but worry. "OOO," the crowd forms a circle. Me and Rena somehow make it behind the first row. I stand on my tippy toes to see what is going on. I see 3 bandits and... ARG the stupid crowd won't let me see. I teleport onto a building and scan the crowd for Elsword. My eye catches on the battle.

"Elsword?" I watch him defeat the scattering bandits. He gives a white purse to a girl. Phew he's safe. I teleport back down. "Run," he whispers to me and Rena. He dispears into the cheering crowd again and we sigh and try to follow him. We see him hiding behind a tree. "Are you ok? You should go collect your fame. Or maybe gratitude," Rena asks. "Noooo," he sighs. "My sis was supposed to do that. And because my identity was covered they will not be paying attention to my sis," he slaps both his hands on his cheeks and for a moment I would've tried painting "The Scream Elsword version" but it was not the time to joke around.

"Rena, go get the grocery on your own. Imma gonna go hide in my house with Aisha. Also I am still not used to it yet, so don't give me that look." He grabs my hand and we run. A white flash catches my eye, but I ignore it. When we reach the door a voice scares the living life out of me. "So thee live here?" We turn around to see a nine tailed fox. I rub my eyes, am I day-dreaming? "No," Elsword simply replies. "It's her house," he bluntly points at me and I'm surprised but decides to go along with it. "Uh huh," I grab Elsword and we run into the house, locking the door behind us.

The fox was on the sofa, watching El-News. "Thy on screen," the fox looks up from the TV to stare at us. "How.." we both say. She points at the window. She smirks and Elsword screams. He picks me up and run into his room. The room isn't as clean.. He locks the door, locks the window, he locks everything and when he heard footsteps he jams me and him into the closet and locks that too. He turns on a flashlight. "Hi," the fox was right behind me. I fainted.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter too! First time being 2 chapters in one day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to upload as much as I can XD, right now is Spring Break, let's see how many chapters I can do in all my fanfics! :D**

 **Rena's POV**

I come out from the store checking the receipt. I nod approvingly and head home. I hope I'm doing a good job of taking care of Elsword. _I wonder if Elesis_ _is doing well._ I try to open the door. Did he lock me out? I get angry just thinking about it. "Hyaa," I kick the door down. The house is eerily silent. "Elsword?" My voice rang in the house. _Oh no did I loose him_. I panic. My phone rang. "Hey, it's Ellie, can I talk to Elsword? He's not picking up his phone, ha I knew he wouldn't like a care-taker."

I hear a scream. "Hey, Rena are you alright over there? Is Elsword refusing to eat spinach again? If he is, tell him big sis needs to lecture him." "Sorry," I reply. "Wha-?" I turn off my phone. The phone rings again, but I leave it on the sofa with the groceries and run upstairs. I kick down his bedroom door. I see a girl holding onto Elsword's hoody and Aisha is on the floor. The girl automatically lets go of his hoody when she sees me. Elsword falls onto the floor. "OW," "I'm SOO sorry!" the girl bows deeply. "Um, how did I get here?" she looks around the room confused. I just stare in shock.

"It's you?!" Elsword points accusingly at the girl. "Where's the fox?" he looks around his room as if something was hiding. "Didn't he help you with those bandits?" I ask. "Yes, he did," her eyes sparkle. She helps Aisha up, "was that just a dream?" she blinks a couple times. "Hello, I am Ara, do you know how I got here?" "Uhh..." The 3 look at me for an answer. "What am I supposed to know, I just got here?!"

Elsword and Aisha kept hammering things about a white nine-tailed fox. "Do you mean Eun?" she asks. Their heads snap into her direction. "Eep," she tired to sink into the sofa, I could see. "Where," they ask at the same time. "Here," she points at a bead on her head. "That's Eun," they sigh disapointed. "Yes," she nods happily, proud of something.

"I will be leaving to make dinner, Ara you can stay for dinner. The more the merrier," I laugh. I grab my phone and the groceries by the sofa. "Oh yea, Elsword. Your sister called you.. Umm about lecturing you about spinach," I wink and he groans. I leave the room and get to work at once. I hear some scampering and a crash, but I believe it is normal. "Ahh. Kids are growing up fine," I smile brighter at the thought. "Lets see.. What shall we have for dinner?"

"Guys, come time for dinner," I call. There is no answer. "Guys?" I sigh. Not again. I go to the living room and they seem to be.. fighting? "Stay away," someone hisses. Wait.. Where's Ara? I look into the corner and something on the wall is staring down at Aisha and Elsword. _Hisssss_. Did I leave the kettle on? I look closer at the figure and then I see it. The fox they were rambling about. "Eun was it," I call. She stares at me and mouths "whoops." She jumps down. "Thy has seen me? Forget," she demands. I cock my head. "What?"

"Shh.. Do not tell Ara of this," she says, a tail whipping over a lamp. "Finally speaking our language," Elsword sighs. "SILENCE FOOL," her tails waver threateningly. "She does not know about me," Eun's accent disapears and she whispers in a very low tone. "Not yet," she walking into the kitchen. She sits in a chair and her looks slowly becomes to look like Ara. Black hair and everything. "Is it dinner time?" "Yes?" Aisha stands up and we leave Elsword to think about what had just happened. Now that I think about it, I need time too.

"We'll be leaving now. Thanks for the food!" Aisha and Ara leave. But only Ara turns around to give a small bow and trace after Aisha's footsteps. "Ok you out too," Elsword tries to push me out the open door way. "Umm, I'm not leaving," I chuckle at his hastiness. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME," he groans and runs upstairs. "Take off the cloak, your not outside anymore," I call after him. "NO," I hear the door slam shut. I go up just in time to hear, "what the.. The door is broken?" I laugh.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you are waiting for my other books, don't worry I'll type that soon :P.**


	4. Soz for late and short

**Whooooo.. I havta say though, even spring break can be painful XD.**

 **Ara's POV**

I skipped the rest of the way home, once Aisha was gone. But there is someone outside my house. "Umm, excuse me..." He turned around to face me. "Oh.. Hello," the man seemed mean. I shivered a little and asked for his name. "Me? Well," he cackled. "I'm.. lost," he smiled sadly at me. I peeked under his white cat hoody. He had purple eyes. I straightened up when we made eye contact. "Excuse me.. Is your eye ok?" I ask pointing at my face where the purple lightning had been. " He nodded and sat on... a nasod?

"Your in front of my house," I stuttered. "I can tell," he looked mad? I tried to scoot past him, but I didn't want to seem rude. "H-have a nice day," I muttered walking towards my house. "Tch," I turned around to see him staring at me. "That bead," he pointed at Eun. "M-my bead?"I pulled it off my head. "This is Eun," I gain my confidence just by holding the bead. He looks at it intensely. I put it back on my head. "What?"

"Nothing." he smiles at me and moves on, walking away. The sky was getting very dark. I started to fret. I heard that it was going to rain today. I checked to see if he had a home. I notice a purple glow. I run outside just as a drop hit my face. I saw him disappear in a flash. I cock my head at the sight. _I should go back in,_ my conciseness told myself. I took a step back and my last glance where he had once been. _I still wonder who he was?_

I lay down ready for the next day. _I made new friends_ , I write in my diary in the dark. Thunder strikes. I grab Eun's bead and put it on a small cushion on my desk where I put my diary. I lay in the dark, only lightning shot light through my windows. I shiver under my covers. It is going to be a long night. The rain seized to stop. I got back up and turned my lamp on. Lamp on. LAMP ON. I started to panic. No light?!

I got off my bed to turn on my lights. The lights flickered, which gave me a flicker of hope, but demolished with the lights. "What do I do," I say aloud, grabbing Eun's bead back on my head. _Knock, knock._ Who would be out in this storm? I wondered.. Ghost?! I started to scare myself. _Whoosh_... My closet doors opens, swinging. Lightning showed my shadow on the wall, but that shadow had familiar eyes... I stepped back. Something bumped into me on my back. But nothing should be in my way...

"Hey there," a voice said. "You didn't open the door so I was worried. Sorry for intruding," a smile brightened my room. "Just being a nice neighbor... no light for you either I suppose? Kukuku," the smile deepens, but instead I got more crept out instead. Then a light shown from him. No it was from his nasods! "Oh hello there again," I smile now. He just stares at me astonished a bit but then starts to laugh. I laugh in relief, but I don't know why he was laughing.

We chat for a while. He lit small candles, why have I not thought of this? To save his energy he said. He told me that he had just moved here, beside me. "Where did you come from," I ask, but he replies with a silly answer. "From the past," he replies seriously, but laughs. I wonder if it was a sad laugh? "No really sir, where did you come from? I am curious," I ask, on the edge of my bed. "The past," he says again.

"I-am-Ara-how-do-you-do?" I ask as if he was an alien. "Add. I'm good. I am here on a mission. To get something important," he looked at me questioningly. "I would be lying if I said this.. But an old friend, you can think of it," he answers my curious face. "In a search of a friend.." I say. "Well we should go search for, er, him or her tomorrow or some point!" I say happily. "Well.. I think the storm died down. I also fixed your lights while talking. The candles turn off in a snap of his fingers. The lights turned on and my eyes squinted. "You promised.. Tomorrow or some point," he smiled before disappearing in a purple flash. _Don't trust him_. "Who-who was that?!"

 **So... Hopefully you know what I'm getting to. :D (Btw it's nothing bad.. {Ya know... "New" characters?} don't worry I'm clean I don't like dem dirty stuff) Anyways... I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
